The addition
by Hollie Dance
Summary: Chase and Blake Collins have a sister that had been dancing with the MSA crew from the beginning. She is the youngest and everyone else is pretty protective of her but what will her brothers and friends do when she starts to fall for Robert Alexander III better known as Moose. They have feelings for each other but will Chase and Blake approve along with her being a troubled teen.


**Okay, so please be kind, this is my first fanfic but I though let's go with one of my most favorite dance movie franchise ever. So let me know what you think.**

**Thanks**

LOLA POV

Right now I'm lying in bed, not wanting to move. It's Saturday and my brothers seem to hate letting me sleep in. Oh, sorry let me introduce myself. I'm Lola Collins, younger sister of Chase and Blake Collins, member of the MSA crew. I'm a student at MSA and I'm a year younger than my brother Chase. My other brother Blake is Director Collins, also known as one of mine and Chase's teacher. Blake is annoying and didn't really understand the way me and Chase dance until he saw us at The Streets, but I do live with him.

My best friends are Andie and Moose. Like, they are the two except my brothers that I would tell anything and everything. Of course the rest of the crew are my friends it's just that, Chase, Blake, Andie and Moose have always been there for me and are people who know me better than I do. I don't really let people in that easily since my parents split. It just seemed like my life was falling apart, so Blake moved out on his own, and Chase and I moved in with him. I like it this way.

"Lola, get up." I glare at Chase who just walked into my without even knocking.

"Get the fuck out of my room." SO maybe I'm not a morning person.

"It's almost 12:30. I like sleeping in as much as the next guy, well the next teenager, but Blake's dragging us somewhere." Oh good. He promised me no more surprise outings.

"BLAKE!" I yell and he runs into my room.

"What's wrong?" He asked panicked. Chase gives him a look that said good luck and a pat on the shoulder before walking out.

"Where in the hell are you making us go this time?"

"Well Mom wants to see us and –"

"And you weren't gonna tell us where the hell we were going. I hate her and Dad and I'm not going near her. So go if you want to please Mom go, but leave me out of this. And tell Chase where you're going, cause he's most likely to want to do something with Andie instead." I just don't like being told what to do. I don't like my parents.

He walked out and then about 5 minutes later I heard Chase shout something and come upstairs. I didn't realize I had started to cry at all the memories of how my Mom and Dad hurt me until Chase came in and pulled me into a hug.

It affected me the most when my parents fought, so it felt like they both didn't care about me anymore and it hurt me. They never physical did anything but emotionally, they wrecked me. That's what I mean when I say I don't let people easily since my parents split.

"Hey, you're okay Lol. You never have to talk to them or see them again if you don't want to." I just cuddle into him and eventually stop crying.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep. I just need to sleep through this."

"Okay, I'm going to Andie's, come over when you wake up cause all the crew are meeting up. Okay." I nod and he smiles and kisses my forehead before walking out and shutting the door. I roll over and snuggle into my pillow letting sleep take me.

Okay so I woke up threw on some random clothes, which are short shorts and a crop top. I normally wear this when I go running so it works since I'm gonna run to Andie's house. I like running it let me run away and forget everything and just get lost like dance does. I just turned down her street and am almost at her house. I stop running and take out my earphones, walking up my best friends front steps and knock on the door.

"COME IN!" Someone yells and I walk in, moving to sit with everyone in the living room. Andie and Chase and cuddling, so I don't go and sit next to them, instead I sit on Moose's lap and smile at him sadly. He broke up with Sophie about a week ago and he's doing quite well. They were only together 3 weeks and now he's told me that he's pretty sure he was just in love with the fact of her loving him, not her. I glad because I never was a big fan of Sophie, especially when Chase was dating her.

Oh by the way we're all watching a movie. I can tell all the guys are checking me out, except Chase of course. They just can't help themselves. Everyone at school does I just don't like letting people around me. I don't mind showing off my body I just am quiet and stay with my friends at all time.

"You look hot!" Moose whispers in my ear.

"I know I do Moose. And that is the only reason I wear this stuff because I like my body."

"I know. Not many people are like you. You're comfortable to wear this you just aren't comfortable with anyone except us touching you or talking to you for long periods of time." I smile and snuggle into his chest. He's a year older than me, everyone in the room is, and they are all really protective of me. It annoys me.

Anyway turns out that I came in at the end of the movie because Chase looks at me and sighs.

"So out of interest Lola, do you have to wear hardly anything?"

"I ran here. That's why I'm wearing this, you know that. Anyway can we order pizza or something because I haven't eaten all day and I would really like to." I've slept most of today so I haven't had a chance to eat.

"Why didn't you eat something before you came? Lola, you have to eat."

"Why didn't I think of that? And don't worry I'm not becoming anorexic again." So when I was younger I was anorexic but since I saw my body like that I know what a healthy look is and that's what I am now, and I know I look nice and I like how I look. Anyway, the fact that I was anorexic is no secret, it's important in what we do that the people around me know that I used to have a problem and may have times when I have a bigger battle than others, so pretty much the whole school knows.

It's so it's seen that I eat and also don't work myself too hard without eating. I mean everyone misses a meal every now and then and if I do, I have to tell my classmates of teachers so when I train they make sure I don't keep pushing too hard. Because I like to put in a lot of extra hours and I'm not allowed to do that if I don't eat.

"Fine, Andie lets order some pizza, yeah." Andie nods and when she walked passed us to get her phone she hugged me. She probably knows about the crappy day I've had. Chase tells her everything.

The rest of the day went quite well and after we left Andie's, well everyone except Chase because turns out he's staying the night, but I don't want to think about my brother and my best friend. Anyway, I decided to stay at Moose's, which he is fine with. I normally do if Chase isn't home because Blake and I fight quite a bit and I don't want to see him at the moment. Moose's Mom loves it when I'm staying the night because she likes having another girl in the house and we get on well, she likes to just talk and I have no complaints. It's nice to talk to a woman I trust.

But it's even better because sometimes I have nightmares that Blake doesn't know about because he'd probably say I should go to therapy, he's suggested it before, and Chase, Andie and Moose do. SO if Chase isn't home to comfort me if I have one I love being at Moose's house. I'm here so often that it's like a second home.

Anyway Goodnight.

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
